Make Me a Perfect Match
by Przybyszewski
Summary: A grand masquerade ball is being held by Princess Vasalisa and her father. It had a bit of a twist from most typical renassaince parties, one Princess Rosemarie is curious about, along with others. Fellow kingdoms will be celebrating a war victory, assigned to your partner by outfit. Who will Rose be paired with? RxD read and review please. Summary isn't the best. Rating may chang.


**Hiya hiya! Another story, yeah that's right! I Honestly didn't think I would have another idea pop into my head for a long while, but thanks to Cindy Fanfiction, she got this idea going! I know the summary probably sucked, but I could only fit so much! If you are interested in seeing Rose and Dimitris outfits just let me know! I'll try and get a link other than facebook because the idea of their costumes are actually my own dress and my boyfriends outfit we wore for a renaissance singing group. Alright, enjoy! 3 **

**Make Me a Perfect Match**

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Party**

Blues skies, lush green grass, it was the perfect day for a carriage ride. I was on my way to visit a fellow princess and dear friend, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, I called her Lissa for short when it was just us, our parents were never fond of 'nicknames'. Aside from the three guards following my carriage through the trail, I was at peace. I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes and exhaling slowly. It was the most fresh air I had received in months. Now that the war had died down, and our part of the country made their huge victory, I had permission to leave the castle, even the grounds.

I had received a letter scroll from Lissa just days ago, explaining to me that in honor of our soldiers, fellow Kingdoms and our victory of the war, her father was planning an extravagant ball. Just after reading that explanation, I was close to tossing my letter on my vanity and setting off with my ladies in waiting to find yet another ball gown. Yet, Lissa also explained in her letter, that there would be a new twist. A masked ball, and that's not all. (Yes, she used those exact words, and I couldn't help but giggle at her successful rhyme that she never was known for succeeding at much, and I knew she was proud of herself too).

There was even more to come. She had thought of an idea, a brilliant one I might add, about assigning outfits. Don't worry, I was confused myself at first also. But as I read the rest of the letter, excitement swarmed itself around me. Lissa was to have gowns and such made for the royals of the four following kingdoms: Mordor, Gondolin, Trinivantin and and Burgenvold. I, was from Burgenvold, Lissa from Mordor. The garments would be made in sets of two, the dress to match the mens piece. You would be provided with a mask to match and accentuate your piece. Once you arrived to the ball, you would remain anonymous throughout the entire ball. Towards the beginning, you were to meet with your date, who would be wearing the same colors and fabric as you. As the night comes to a close, you are to reveal yourself.

At the bottom of the invitation, you were able to write down any preferred color or colors you would like. You may also ask for a certain style of dress, or not to have a certain style. That could be adding a train, a square shaped neck line, a V-shaped neckline, a certain head piece, any detail such as that.

As different as it was, Lissa was receiving comments from all four kingdoms. Many invitations had already responded with approval that it was a brilliant idea, and assurance that they would be there. Lissa had an imagination, and that's what people liked about her, that's what I loved about her.

The sudden halt of the horses and carriage jolted me out of my long need daydreaming and relaxation as a guard swung open the door, bowing slowly.

"Your highness, we have arrived." I nodded my head respectfully as a second guard quickly took my hand to help me out of the carriage. Thankfully, I was able to persuade my mother and maid, Katherine, that the extra petticoats and wiring were not needed for this hot of a day, and for a casual trip to Lissas. Instead of the usual semi-formal dress, I wore a white cloth dress shirt that fell off the shoulder, worn tightly around the shirt and my waist was a sky blue corset, completed with gold string, and a solid colored beige skirt. I kept my crown a top my head, to have my sense of royalty when entering another families kingdom, but I decided to stick with one of my more simple tiaras. My hair was in soft curls that bounced as I made my way across the drawbridge and up to the double doors. Squires in matching hats, vests, trousers and tights bowed briefly before motioning for the doors to open. I nodded my head for the second time in minutes, a faint smile filling my lips as I stepped in as a third squire announced my name.

"Princess Rosemarie Christiana Hathaway-Mazur of Burgenvold Kingdom." The words rang through the hall. I cringed at the lengthy announcement that was merely my name. I was one for nicknames, as I explained with Lissas, and the fact that it took several seconds just to announce my name, I never looked at it as anything to flaunt, that is unless you are Natasha Leanna Marie Beaumont-Ozera. She craved the attention, and her nose would stick so high in the air anytime her name was announced.

A smile came to my lips as Lissa made her way down the grand staircase, her face beaming with excitement. As she approached me she took my hands in hers, letting her eyes take me in. It had been months since we had seen each other. With no one around but the mere guards and squires, she and I both let out I high pitched shriek of a giggle, embracing each other for minutes. We pulled away to look at each other again, only to giggle and jumped around like buffoons.

Settling ourselves in a nearby dining hall, she preceded to ask about the months during the war. There was nothing to tell, nothing at all. I spent weeks cooped up in my room, reading and writing. Lissa tried to make me tell anything of any men who came to woo me with their charm after they were sent home being wounded in the war, but my response was a simple, "No, there was nothing special to them, nothing at all. The same typical, stuck up bone head!" She laughed at my response.

"Rose, you know you can't be a lone Princess, then a lone Queen for the rest of your life. You will have to marry. You're lucky your parents are even letting you choose your suitor."

She was right, completely and utterly right, and I hated it, she always was. I was stubborn, and very picky with men. Well, all the men in my kingdom practically. They were stuck up, selfish brutes and all they cared about were themselves and what the price of ale and wine were in the nearby pubs. I know I needed to find a suitor, but Lissa pushing me wasn't helping one bit.

"Rose? Rose! Did you hear what I said?" Realizing I blanked out, I made eye contact with her, blushing slightly and shaking my head. She giggled.

"I said, maybe you will find your suitor at the ball that evening!" As rarely as I did it, this was one of the times I did, I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Lissa that is crazy, you expect me, Rose Hathaway to find my true love at a masked ball?" I sighed and pushed my hair back behind my shoulders, giving Lissa a look before I continued.

"I don't think that could possibly happen. . ."

The playful smirk on her face made me want to yell, but it would attract too much attention.

"Lissa, enough." Her smirk grew. "I said enough! I am not finding my suitor at the ball and that is final!"

Her smirk fell, and the conversation took an entirely different turn. As much as I turned down Lissas thoughts throughout the day, I felt that maybe, just maybe, she could be right. Yet, Rosemarie Hathaway was not one to just go seeking out men, and any men to seek her were only looking for a girl that was easy on their eyes. It sickened me, the way men treated ladies.

On the carriage ride back to my castle, I had much to ponder. I kept thinking about all the several types, and possibly ugly, revolting, brute, and stuck up men I would end up paired with at the ball, yanking me around the dance floor and doing whatever it takes to get a balcony kiss. I laughed aloud at the thought that they would think that could or even would happen. No even in their dreams. Yes, that's it. Not even in their damned dreams.


End file.
